


Celebration

by BabyGrinch1399



Series: white cherry [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24412336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyGrinch1399/pseuds/BabyGrinch1399
Summary: He was a fool to think they'd forget his special day.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: white cherry [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760365
Kudos: 7





	Celebration

Vincent’s eyes shot open upon not feeling his smaller companion sleeping next to him. Shooting up out of bed to look for him, he recoiled at the light peering in through the window. Rubbing his eyes to wake him up fully, he heard birds chirping outside that told him it was morning. 

Getting up out of bed, Vincent stood in only his boxers, staring out the window at the city streets below with squinting eyes. He had to find Mat, waking up without his boy next to him to hug was discomforting. 

Throwing on some jeans and a shirt, Vincent left the bedroom and approached the kitchen. Opening the door, a loud pop was heard before confetti poured down from the ceiling as the sound of two party horns were heard in unison. “HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!” a pair of voices were heard as Vincent’s eyes lit up with surprise, a happy smile forming on his face. “What the heck?” he asked out of confusion.

Standing in front of him were Mat & little Seelia wearing party hats with the party horns in their mouths. Seelia then held her arms out and ran towards Vincent, her golden eyes lighting up with excitement “Happy birthday, dad!” she cheered as Vincent bent down and scooped his daughter into his arms, holding her as she hugged into him. Vincent felt Mat tug on the collar of his shirt, pulling him down to plant a loving kiss on his lips. “Happy birthday, dude.” he grinned.

Vincent was at a loss for words. He totally forgot the relevance of the day. “How did you...?” he trailed off as Mat smiled. “I have my ways of knowing. What? You thought we were gonna miss our special boys day? How could we?” Mat joked as Vincent sat down at the kitchen table while Seelia played around with the dog tags on his neck. 

“Seelia? You wanna go get the presents?” he asked as Seelia nodded happily before sliding out of Vincent’s arms and bouncing away into the living room. “Mat.. Babe, you really didn’t have to.” Vincent whispered as Mat tutted and walked towards the counter. Vincent could only smile as he got a good view of his boyfriend with a tummy, seeing him with meat on his bones made Vincent happy before anything else. “Are you kidding? Just because you don’t celebrate your birthday for whatever reason, doesn’t mean I ain’t gonna. You better get used to celebrating your special day, cuz I ain’t gonna stop.” he told him sternly. “And uh, I got something for me to wear tonight that you’re really gonna like, for later.” he whispered with a wink that made Vincent’s smile brighter.

Meanwhile, Seelia was in the living room, trying to scoop up the presents in her little arms, holding the little mountain of gifts and accidently dropping one as she was about to return to the kitchen, making her yip before she picked it back up. Eventually, she had all of the gifts as she waddled back into the kitchen “Tada!” she exclaimed as Vincent smiled, watching her go on her tippy-toes to try and place them all on the counter. “Good job, kiddo!” Mat ruffled her hair before lifting her into his arms and handing Vincent two cards. 

Vincent’s eyes lit up as he opened the cards and read them, the little drawings Seelia put on the cards was enough to make his heart melt. He was never really used to having a family that loved him like they did, but god, he wouldn’t trade them for anything.

“Are ya ready? We baked this ourselves so don’t laugh if it’s shit.” Mat joked as he finished lighting the candles on a cake before bringing it over to Vincent and holding it out to him. Not missing Vincent's wide smile as he and Seelia both sang “happy birthday” in sync. “Go on, blow out the candles and make a wish, birthday boy!” MAt ordered as Vincent blew out the candles with one breath, making Seelia clap with joy “Yay, you did it!” she cheered as Mat sat down across from Vince with a smile. “Well go on then, open your presents, dummy!”

Vincent had to look away, he was so close to welling up. In all his years, the only other people to make a fuss about his birthday were Garfield and Kawasaki, and that was years ago. He was so used to being on his own, he still couldn’t handle everything that came with companionship. “I love you, both of you.” was all he could say before he began to open the gifts. 

“Yeah, we love you too, big guy.” Mat said with a happy smile as he held Seelia who yelled that she loved him back while they watched Vincent’s face light up as he opened the gifts. If this was what family life was really like, then they could really get used to this.


End file.
